


Oh Doctor...

by flickawhip



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lauren needs love.RP Fic.





	Oh Doctor...

Bo had smirked as she moved to knock on Lauren's door. Her smirk fell from her face as she moved closer, her enhanced hearing picking up on someone crying. Lauren. Again. 

"Lau?"

Bo spoke gently, knocking only the once then moving into the room, taking in the trashed room and the sobbing, ever so delicate human doctor. 

"Lauren...."

The word was almost a breath. 

"Oh baby, what happened?"

Lauren looked up at her, her eyes a mess of tears and mascara. 

"Tell me what happened baby... please."

Bo murmured gently, moving to stroke her cheek. Lauren pressed her face into Bo's neck. 

"Okay... should I guess?"

"One of your rejections must have come by and smashed it all up."

"Kendo... fuck."

Bo muttered. 

"Oh Lauren, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay... It can all be fixed.”

"Let me help you forget..."

Lauren mewed and nodded. Bo smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Lauren murred into the kiss. 

"My Lauren."

Bo smiled. 

"Come to bed my darling."

Lauren smiled softly. She nodded and followed. Bo had soon got them both into the bedroom, locking the door behind them and moving to kiss Lauren again. Lauren mewed and kissed back. 

"You trust me Sweetie?"

"Yes...you know I do."

"My Lauren."

Bo purred. Her touch was light even as she began to undo Lauren's shirt. Lauren purred and moved to allow her to. Bo soon pushed the shirt away, moving to undo Lauren's bra. Lauren continued purring. Bo soon removed the Bra, taking her time to tease and caress Lauren's breasts. Lauren's panting now became gasping. Bo smiled, moving to suckle lightly on her breasts, her hands moving to undo Lauren's jeans. Lauren continued gasping and moved her body once more to allow Bo better access. Bo had smiled, kissing her way lazily south even as she drew the trousers and underwear loose. Lauren's gasps now morphed into mews. Bo purred, finally lowering the girl's trousers and underwear to the floor, her kisses light against Lauren's hip bone. Lauren let out a long low mew. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes."

Bo murred, sucking lightly on her clit. Lauren lent her head back and mewled. Bo soon began to lick at Lauren. Lauren mewled louder and louder. 

"Come for me baby."

Lauren cried out and came apart.


End file.
